


The Pals oneshots

by Flutterlynx



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Roblox, The Pals
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Corl, Corlhorl - Freeform, CraftedRL - Freeform, DenisDaily - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Roblox - Freeform, Subzeroextabyte - Freeform, The Pals - Freeform, sketch - freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterlynx/pseuds/Flutterlynx
Summary: Oneshots of The Pals-All ships are allowed! (Including Poly/multi ships)No ‘x readers’No smutFeel free to request stuff!(Started 24/9/18)





	1. First A/N

Hello!  
I’m guessing most people reading this are from my Wattpad account but this book is something I’ll be continuing after I get my Wattpad account back  
(My Wattpad stories WILL be finished on here if I can’t get it back hh)


	2. Secret Tea Parties [DALEX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by what Alex said in ‘WE BUILT A SECRET BASE! Denis vs Alex! (The Pals Minecraft)’
> 
> A fluffy oneshot where Denis and Alex have Secret Tea Parties every week.

No pov.

 

”All done!” A voice called out.

That was Alex, he was currently setting up for his and Denis’ “Secret” tea party even though everybody knows about it.

3:45pm every Saturday at a small, yet cozy cave Alex discovered.

He had just finished unpacking and setting the variety of small cakes and cookies next to the neatly stacked teacups. Alex looked at his wristwatch and sighed happily, 3:40pm, Denis usually came early as he hates being late and promised his boyfriend that he’d never miss a single one of these parties.

-

“Hey, Alex.” Denis said softly as he walked into the small room,

”Denis! I missed you” Alex said wrapping his arms around Denis. “Alex I wasn’t gone for  _that_ long, only a week.” He whined, hugging back.

“Well you better tell me about this week whilst we enjoy some tea, I even brought cakes this week! Because, well uh- I really wanted to surprise you even though I do this every time you’re away, haha..” 

It was true though, everytime Denis was away, unable to see Alex and the rest of his friends, Alex would try doing something for Denis when he came back. Movie marathons, Extra cuddle sessions, you name it, he’s probably done it.

”Awwe, you’re adorable Alex, now let’s have some tea.” Denis smiled softly and lead Alex to the small pile of pillows next to the table.

-

After a few hours of talking (and sharing small kisses) it was starting to get late. Normally they’d pack up together and go but tonight was different.

”Hey Denis?”

”Yeah?”

”Maybe we could sleep here tonight..if you want to of course, we could stargaze for a while and then come back in here and cuddle, we  _do_ have pillows and blankets so-“

He was interrupted by Denis giggling and pecking his lips, “Of course we can.”

Alex started giggling and became a blushing mess, no matter how many times Denis kissed him he probably won’t be able to get over how gentle and soft it is.

”Okay, I love you Denis.”

”I love you too Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot!  
> Feel free to request stuff 
> 
> This was really short and all over the place but h e c c that was cute-
> 
> Also before anyone asks why this isn’t a ‘Dalex only’ story, I’m starting to like all of the Pals Ships (Dalex and Skorl are still my favourites though!)  
> I find Skub and Dorlex really cute though aaa (Sketch x Sub and Denis x Alex x Corl, a poly ship uwu)
> 
> If you wanna be friends then follow me on Twitter (@/LynxElise) and dm me :) I’d love to make a groupchat with you all <3   
> We can fangirl over ships together and get along X3


	3. Fireworks [DALEX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denis and Alex watch a firework show at Disney World.
> 
> Another simple oneshot :)  
> (This is more like a poem and I’m bad at those so bare with me)

**Fireworks**

 

Fireworks. They remind me of you.

They’re bright, pretty and everyone loves them.

Sometimes they don’t work but that’s okay, they’ll work eventually and when they do everyone will be there smiling and cheering.

Fireworks come in a lot of different colours, reds, blues, yellows, pinks.

My favourite fireworks are purple, they remind me of you, Love.

Did you know that the colour purple can mean a lot of things?

Creativity, Pride, Wisdom. Lots of other things.

I love fireworks.

 

 I still can’t believe that I’m sitting here next to you, watching the bright colours appear in the dark sky.

You smile at me. 

I smile back.

Your head is on my shoulder and my arm is wrapped around your side.

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeEEEE  
> That was a mesS (Same man)  
> But yes! This is inspired by the picture Alex posted on Instagram/Twitter, I mean- I /had/ to write this.  
> Also apparently people are saying they live together? I wouldn’t be surprised tbh, I think they do live together ^w^
> 
> Twitter: @/LynxElise  
> Instagram: @/Flutterlynx  
> Dm me on twit/insta if you wanna chat or be friends :D


End file.
